120115-Tender Interuption
21:39:22 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. 21:40:25 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG stirs awake from where he has been sleeping... -- 21:41:42 CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 21:41:42 CSO: Libby is in the corner of the room, shelving books. She's wearing your jacket. "Are you awake, love?" 21:42:14 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sits up a bit groggily... -- 21:42:43 CGG: Yes. I. Am.... I. Am. Sorry. If. It. Took. Too. Long.... Mr. Milo. Apparently. Believes. In. All. Natural. Medicines.... 21:43:07 CSO: She scoffs. "Idiot." 21:44:07 CGG: In. Any. Case. I. Had. To. Wait. For. Him. To. Brew. Some. Tea. As. A. Frog.... 21:44:29 CSO: She chuckles. 21:45:35 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG steps up from the bed a bit shakily... -- 21:46:23 CGG: How. Have. You. Been. Feeling. My. Love? The. Last. I. Was. With. You.... You. Had. Lost. So. Much.... 21:46:46 CGG: I. Am. Sorry. That. I. Did. Not. Stay. Longer.... 21:51:22 CSO: Libby leans on the bookcase. "I have been dealing with a lot of stress. I can withstand it, though, as long as you are safe." 21:52:07 CGG: Things. Have. Been. Stressful. On. The. Other. Side. As. Well.... 21:54:08 CGG: But. I. Am. With. You. Now.... I.... Would. Do. Well. To. Not. Talk. Of. It. Right. Now.... I. Certainly. Do. Not. Wish. To. Think. Of. It. All.... 21:56:27 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG walks over to her with a bit of a stumble, though he corrects himself... He places one hand on her shoulder and half smiles... -- 21:58:48 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO leans against his chest. "I wish this could all be easier." -- 22:01:28 CGG: I. Certainly. Wish. So. As. Well.... I. Feel. A. Bit. Lost.... As. Soon. As. I. Start. To. Feel. I. Have. My. New. Bearings. The. Current. Changes. And. Twists.... 22:04:10 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG wraps his arms around her as she leans against him... his arms shaking though... -- 22:04:54 CSO: "Why are you shaking?" 22:05:26 CGG: ...I. Think. I. Overestimated. Myself.... Or. Underestimated. The. Effects. Of. The. Withdrawl.... 22:05:54 CSO: She laughs. "Do you want me to take care of it?" 22:06:50 CGG: I.... Yes.... It. Was. Not. What. I. Had. Intended. When. I. Had. Expressed. Wanting. To. See. You.... But.... I. Can. Not. Be. Like. This. Right. Now.... 22:07:15 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG there is a somber tone in his voice as he said this last bit... -- 22:08:33 CSO: Libby lifts his hand to her lips, and kisses his knuckles gently. "It's all right." She walks over to a small chest of drawers in the corner. "Here we are. If you need it, and I am not here, I'll keep some in this drawer." 22:09:02 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO pulls out one of the injection guns and a red tube. "I assume you know how to work one of these?" -- 22:10:40 CGG: Well. Of. Course.... From. The. Book.... 22:11:16 CSO: She smiles and slots the red vial into it, and holds it out. "Here you go." 22:12:54 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes it with care and finds a point on his arm to inject it... and proceeds to use it... -- 22:15:14 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to see if he can hold his arm out steady... and to notice if the headache is going away... -- 22:17:17 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sighs a bit in relief... -- 22:18:17 CGG: Thank. You. My. Love.... I. Am. Feeling. Better. Already.... 22:20:12 CSO: Libby waves her hand dismissively. "It is nothing. If you ever need them I'll keep this stocked." She taps the drawer. 22:21:48 CGG: I. Will. Keep. That. In. Mind. Though. I. Still. Intend. For. My. Visits. Here. To. Be. For. You.... 22:22:53 CSO: She chuckles. "Oh, I don't doubt they will be. How else will you get information?" 22:24:24 CGG: I. Do. Not. Love. You. For. Gain. Or. Power.... I. Love. You. Because. Of. Who. You. Are.... 22:26:39 CGG: I. Want. To. One. Day. Just. Be. With. You.... For. This. Game. To. Be. A. Distant. Memory.... To. See. Your. Smile. And. Hear. Your. Laugh.... 22:27:21 CGG: No. Worries.... No. Pain.... 22:28:59 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO blushes. "GodOS willing, it won't take long. I just want you to be safe." -- 22:30:52 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG places the medigun into the drawer and holds Libby gently... kissing her on her forehead... -- 22:31:00 CGG: You. Are. Quite. Cute. When. You. Blush.... 22:36:23 CSO: "You're terrible, Serios." She's smiling. 22:38:24 CGG: Terrible. And. Yet. You. Are. Now. Smiling. And. Blushing.... 22:43:02 CSO: "Hmmph. See if I keep being so nice to you, when you call a blind female out for being unable to control her expressions." Libby kisses his chin. 22:44:43 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG slightly chuckles a bit at this... -- 22:45:08 CGG: Ah. How. Rude. Of. Me. To. Speak. Of. Your. Endearing. Features.... 22:48:34 CSO: "Remind me to kill you when this session is over, Serios." 22:54:26 CSO: She squeezes him tightly and laughs. "I'm joking. You know I wouldn't harm a hair on your head." 22:55:39 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG had taken a slight pause at her joke before she reassured him... -- 22:56:05 CGG: Yes. I. Know.... You. Are. Far. Too. In. Love. With. Me.... And. I. With. You.... 22:57:11 CSO: She pouts. "Not so in love if you think I'm capable of actually harming you." 23:01:51 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to reflect a bit on what Future Nyarla had said... the other laboratory... -- 23:02:47 CGG: Well. You. Are. Capable.... But. Certainly. Not. Ever. Willing. My. Love.... 23:04:12 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO pulls away. "What is it?" -- 23:05:28 CGG: .... 23:05:46 CGG: There. Were.... A. Number. Of. Visitors. On. LoPaP.... 23:06:55 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman's CGG'S expression saddens as he starts to say this... -- 23:06:55 CSO: "And?" 23:07:15 CGG: A.... Mr. Aesona. From. Another. Timeline.... 23:07:35 CGG: He. Mentioned.... That. You. Stopped. Me. From. Entering.... 23:08:03 CGG: If. There. Does. Exist. One.... I. Will. Not. Inquire. About. It.... This.... Other. Lab.... 23:08:22 CSO: Libby's face goes very still, and her lips press together in a straight line. 23:08:57 CGG: ....I.... Am. Sorry. My. Love.... I.... Should. Never. Have.... 23:11:03 CGG: My. Love...? 23:11:28 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG worry holds onto his words... -- 23:12:20 CSO: "What did he say?" Her voice is monotone. 23:14:56 CGG: ...If. You. Are. Worried. If. He. Knew. More. Of. It. He. Did. Not.... Please.... I.... Do. Not. Wish. To. Talk. More. Of. It.... 23:15:44 CGG: There. Was. Nothing. Said. Of. What. Or. Where. It. Was.... 21:50:01 CSO: "I suppose it doesn't matter, he's spoken of it, and now you will be curious." She buries her face in her hands. "And you will always wonder. I always thought it would just be easier if you didn't know." 21:50:50 CGG: I. Do. Not. Need. To. Know. Of. It.... If. You. Have. A. Reason. To. Keep. It. Such. A. Secret. With. Such. Extremes.... 21:51:53 CSO: She laughs. "I did it for you, you know? I had to learn to do things that my people never spoke of." 21:55:06 CGG: I. Am. Not. Certain. If. I. Should. Ask.... You. Do. Not. Need. To. Sate. This. Curiosity.... Please. My. Love.... If. It. Pained. You. To. This. Degree.... 21:55:43 CGG: I. Trust. That. It. Is. What. You. Needed. To. Do. Whatever. It. Is.... 21:59:32 CSO: She shakes her head. "I am an oracle. I know how this plays out. Two roads lay before us. The first: we drop the topic. You never speak of it again. But you always wonder. Your mind creates horrors and abominations uncounted that I might be doing in secret. You begin to pull away. You question every time I am gone without explanation. You wonder if I was really sick, or checking some 'Dark Experiment'." She 21:59:32 slumps, her shoulders sagging with exhaustion. "Eventually, your curiosity wins out. You ask. If I say no, you leave me." 21:59:52 CSO: "On the other hand, I tell you now. You learn what a monster I really am. And you leave." 22:00:47 CGG: It.... Could. Not. Be. So. Bad.... 22:00:56 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG seems shaken by her certainty -- 22:02:15 CSO: "I don't know how you would feel about it. I am very old, Serios. I have had to do terrible things, to make sure I could help you when the time game." 22:02:47 CSO: "Came... came..." 22:03:13 CSO: She growls at her bandage, soaked through with tears, and rips it off her head, turning her face away while she rummages around for another. 22:04:28 CGG: Then. You. Were. Doing. It. For. A. Greater. Good.... 22:04:44 CGG: To. Help. Us.... Or. At. Least. Me.... 22:06:46 CSO: "It's up to you. I will show you if you ask me to." She pulls a new, fresh bandage over her face, and ties it behind her head. 22:11:25 CGG: Only.... Only. If.... You. Seem. Certain. It. Of. What. Will. Happen. Either. Way.... It. Is. Just.... I. Have. No. Desire. To. Cause. You. This. Pain.... 22:12:08 CSO: "It isn't pain, Serios. It's shame." 22:12:41 CGG: Shame. Is. A. Pain. That. We. Hold. My. Love.... Though. Perhaps. With. Reason. At. Times.... 22:14:04 CGG: If. You. Are. Certain. Of. The. Outcome. Then. Let. Us. See. If. I. Can. Defy. It.... If. You. Will. Allow. It.... I. Will. See. It.... But. Only. If. You. Allow. It.... 22:15:10 CSO: She nods. "Come with me, then." 22:16:23 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG there is a slight gulp... he feels someting in the pit of his stomache... -- 22:16:30 CGG: Lead. The. Way. My. Love.... 22:17:15 CSO: Libby leads Serios down a number of twisting hallways to a dark room. She flips up a carpet, to reveal a trap door, which she manages to pull open after a bit of a struggle. You can hear voices screaming and crying inside. 22:17:37 CSO: "Do not look at them, or talk to them. Keep your eyes on the ground, follow my feet, okay?" 22:18:27 CGG: I.... I. Will. Do. So.... But. May. I. Ask. Who. Is. Making. Those. Screams? 22:18:55 CSO: "The Horror Terrors who seek redemption." She begins descending a ladder. 22:20:13 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG follows behind her, doing as she instructed... sweat beads down his brow... -- 22:23:56 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO walks down the brightly lit hallway, her little feet paddding over the white tile. "Don't worry. We'll be through the Rookery soon." -- 22:25:32 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to cover the sides of the head with his hands, feeling like his eyes might falter to the side even on accident... -- 22:26:58 CSO: She stops, and you hear a door openning. "This way." 22:28:11 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG follows through, with his head down still... -- 22:28:20 CGG: Is.... Is. It. Safe. To. Look. Up. Now? 22:28:58 CSO: "Yes." She giggles affectionately. 22:29:53 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks up with a sigh... -- 22:31:46 CGG: Wait.... You. Called. This. Place. The.... Rookery? 22:31:46 CSO: She has led him to another hallway. "Most of this is storage now, but..." She walks to a seemingly random door, and pushes it open. "In here." 22:33:29 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG continues to follow... but he knows he heard the term before... the horror terror that came to LoPaP... -- 22:38:11 CGG: The.... Being.... That. Came. To. LoPaP.... It. Mentioned. Staying. In. The. Rookery.... It. Did. Not. Exactly. Strike. Me. As. Reformed.... 22:38:47 CSO: "Who? Glissa? She's never come to the Rookery..." Libby chews her lip. 22:39:03 CSO: "Well..." She shakes her head. "Are you ready?" 22:39:35 CGG: As. Ready. As. I. Will. Be.... 22:43:24 CSO: She presses a panel in the wall, and the lights come on. The room is lined with glass refrigeration units, each one holding a player, though whether they are alive or dead you cannot be certain. Huge machines whirr in the back half of the room. 22:45:42 CGG: Who.... Who. Are. They. All? 22:45:52 CGG: Why. Are. They. Here? 22:46:04 CGG: Other. Horror. Terrors? 22:47:29 CSO: "No, these are players from other sessions that preceded yours. Most of them died to Jack, Scarlet, or Vigil. You'll note the bite marks on some." 22:49:26 CGG: Why. Are. They. Here. Though? 22:51:04 CSO: "I need them to be able to synthesize troll and human genetics, and be able to combine it with twink, since it's a lot harder outside of ectobiology." 22:53:07 CGG: Ectobiology? And. I. Do. Not. See. Why. You. Thought. The. Genetics. To. Be. Unforgivable.... 22:54:15 CSO: "Most of the ones you see before you, I killed personally." 22:54:53 CGG: ....For. The. Reasons. Of. These. Genetics...? 22:54:59 CSO: "I needed their genetic code, and they had won the game. I couldn't let them pass beyond, where I would no longer have access to them. I stole their victory for selfish reasons." 22:56:55 CGG: You.... Denied. Them. Their. Victory? And. What. Was. The. Aim. Of. The. Genetics? 22:57:03 CGG: The. Final. Goal. I. Mean.... 22:57:34 CGG: Why. Did. You. Need. A. Human. Troll. Twink. Hybrid? 22:57:42 CGG: Or. Any. Combination. There. In. 22:58:35 CSO: "To make sure that I would have enough information and genetic variation to be able to synthesize Troll genetics, Twink genetics, and Human genetics. Shocker, they aren't the same. And there is some genetic variation that will be required to keep all of our species from becoming horribly inbred within a few generations, provided you manage to win." 23:01:51 CGG: I. Have. To. Ask.... What. Became. Of. These. Player'S. Ghosts? 23:02:00 CGG: Were. They. Left. To...? 23:03:06 CSO: "I offered them a place here, but they wouldn't take it." 23:03:28 CSO: "Now they are in dream bubbles, GodOS willing." 23:05:38 CGG: ....I.... Can. Not. Say. This. Has. Not. Shaken. My. Image. Of. You.... You. Are. Obviously. Not. Proud. Of. These. Actions.... 23:06:40 CSO: "I told you I'm a monster, Serios." Her voice becomes quiet. "I will not make you stay." 23:07:54 CGG: It. Was. Selfish.... Yes.... But. You. Forget. The. Culture. I. Came. From.... 23:08:12 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Think. Of. This.... 23:09:11 CGG: You. Have. Harmed. Many.... But. You. Did. It. With. Me. In. Mind.... You. Caused. Pain.... But. You. Felt. It. Was. In. Part. Your. Duty.... 23:10:15 CSO: "I remember the culture you came from. How do you think I justified this to myself?" 23:13:36 CGG: I. Can. Not. Think. You. A. Monster. Though.... If. I. Had. Never. Found. The. Direction. I. Needed.... But. Still. Trained. As. I. Did. For. The. Duties. I. Was. Planning. To. Undertake.... I. Can. Not. Help. But. Think. I. Would. Have. Been. Vicious. To. Many.... I. Still. Often. Brought. Up. How. I. Would. Cull. Others. If. Not. For. Miss. Aaisha'S. Standing. Orders.... 23:16:31 CSO: "Maybe." She sounds unconvinced. 23:19:06 CGG: Even. Still. You. Did. Not. Do. This. With. Malice.... You. Did. This. With. The. Best. Of. Intentions.... 23:19:24 CGG: Selfish. But. Still. To. The. Benefit. Of. Everyone. Of. This. Session.... 23:24:38 CGG: It. Is.... Much. To. Think. About.... 23:24:42 CSO: "Still. Part of me enjoyed it. Do you understand how thrilling it was to know that I had power? That no male could hurt me ever again?" 23:28:29 CGG: I.... Think.... I. Need. To. Talk. With. Someone. Before. I. Know. What. To. Think. Of. This.... 23:29:16 CGG: I. Will. Not. Say. Anything. Of. This. To. Anyone.... 23:30:07 CGG: But. I. Need. Another'S. Perspective.... And.... What. You. Describe.... It. Sounds. Similiar. To. What.... 23:30:15 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG trails off thinking on this... -- 23:30:55 CSO: "That's fine." She presses her face against the glass of a nearby container. 23:33:32 CGG: Miss. Libby.... My.... My. Love.... This. Is. Not. Yet. The. End.... I. Am. Not. Abandoning. You.... 23:34:49 CSO: "Maybe not today. But soon." 23:34:57 CSO: She walks past you towards the door. 23:37:06 CGG: Not. Everything. Will. Be. So. Certain.... 23:38:09 CSO: "Every time I have been told my visions are wrong, they come to pass anyway." 23:38:20 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG follows closely again... his mood is somber -- 23:39:26 CSO: As you pass back through the Rookery, it's deathly quiet. She grumbles. "Something's got them riled." 23:40:35 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks down, covering the side of his face again... -- 23:40:46 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG whispers: -- 23:41:24 CGG: You. Do. Not. Think. That. It. Could. Be. A. Loose. One.... Right? 23:45:07 CSO: "If it were, it would have left." 23:46:36 CGG: Nevertheless.... Perhaps. We. Should. Hurry.... 23:46:53 CSO: She shrugs, and begins climbing the ladder again. 23:49:25 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG climbs the ladder after her... -- 23:54:35 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO closes the trap door and shakes her head. "I'll have a seperate room prepared for you." -- 23:55:27 CGG: Please.... Do. Not.... 23:55:53 CSO: She doesn't say anything, just stands there awkwardly. 23:59:16 CGG: I. Know. That. You. Know. What. You. Have. Seen.... But.... Do. Not. Keep. Relying. On. It.... Knowing. The. Future. Like. This.... Both. Via. The. Alternate. Future. Time. Players. And. Through. These. Visions.... It. Can. Not. Be. The. Only. Possibilities... 00:00:14 CGG: I. Know. I. Have. Said. Things. Before.... Well. Before.... 00:00:21 CGG: But.... 00:02:09 CSO: "But what?" 00:03:11 CGG: But. I. Still. Believe. That. The. Future. That. I. Want. Can. Still. Happen.... You. Have. Taken. A. Dark. Road.... But. It. Is. Not. What. Defines. You.... 00:03:38 CGG: You. Would. Not. Be. Afraid. To. Show. Someone. This. If. It. Was.... 00:04:14 CSO: Libby shrugs again, and wraps her arms around herself. "I'm going to go rest. If you need me, you know where to find me." 00:06:09 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG pauses for a moment... but then rushes over hug her... "Please. Do. Not. Just. Despair...." -- 00:09:20 CSO: "Serios." She laughs, and puts her arms around him. "The reason the other me killed Aaisha for finding that lab was that it was proof of my love for you. And that version of me couldn't stand the thought of Aaisha knowing she was just a replacement, a balm to ease the pain of you not being there anymore." 00:11:59 CGG: I.... Did. Not. Mention. Miss. Aaisha.... I. Was. Trying. Avoid. Mentioning. That.... 00:16:50 CSO: "I looked into it. I was told to listen to your conversations in an attempt to alleviate danger, remember?" 00:18:42 CGG: I.... Suppose. There. Is. No. Hiding. Anything. Like. That.... 00:20:55 CGG: This. Was. Not. How. I. Had. Wished. To. Spend. This. Time. With. You. This. Time.... I. Am. Sorry. For. All. Of. This.... 00:21:54 CGG: No. Matter. What. Happens.... Please. Remain. Safe.... 00:23:26 CSO: She smiles. "I will. You do the same." Category:Serios Category:Libby